


What Would She See In Him

by Regalredstar



Series: Obsession Drabbles [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee thinks on the answer to Ziva's question. Set during the Season 7 episode Obsession</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would She See In Him

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

"Just a quick question, what would this woman, possibly, see in you?" As soon as the question leaves Ziva's mouth, I flinch. She can't possibly know what that question does to him. She wasn't there, like I was, when he spent all of last summer beating himself up for ever believing that someone like her, could possibly see anything in someone like him.

I know that she's teasing him. But still, it's a low blow. Even if it's unintentional, well, she should know better. She's his partner, by this time she should know that his self-confidence is nowhere near as strong as he likes to pretend it is. Even I wouldn't strike that low, and there are times when I've been the king of low blows.

So, yeah, it's a low blow, and my heart breaks as for an instance Tony's face confirms it. Then just as quickly, the moment is gone and his mask is back in place. But even after the mask is back place and he is once again joking with Ziva, his expression still haunts me. Does he really think that he's not worthy of his Ms. Right? Does Tony, my partner, big brother, best friend, the bravest, most selfless person I know, truly believe that he's not worthy of finding his true love?

My heart leaps when I discover that the dead lieutenant's sister is Dana Hutton. Dana Hutton, Tony's favorite ZNN reporter whose segment he watches religiously, tapes even. Now if only I can tell Gibbs while he's standing nearby.

When I tell Gibbs, Tony's face lights up in excitement, and a hint of something else. Wistfulness? Then it hits me, Dana is the embodiment of Tony's Ms. Right: beautiful, intelligent, successful, and confident in her own skin. Everything Tony thinks he's not.

As we search for Dana, Tony grows more and more desperate, not only to find Dana, but also to prove to Ziva, and himself, that he is worthy of someone, to love him, for him, and not the mask he puts up for others benefit.

Ziva is surprised when Tony convinces Dana to come out of hiding, but I'm not. If anyone could, it would be Tony. And when I see that for every too long glance Tony gives her, she gives one in return, well I begin to think that maybe Tony has finally found his Ms. Right. Then she tells us she's dying and I see Tony shatter, just like he did when we thought Ziva was dead. And once again there is nothing I can do to stop it.

If asked Tony will admit that he stayed at Dana's side right up until the end. What he won't say, and I only know because I was spying on him at the time, was that she died in his arms. He also won't tell you that with her dying breath, she told him she wished they had more time. That she believed that in him she finally found her Mr. Right. And I don't blame him for not telling. Those memories are his to cherish.

So Ziva, I can tell you the answer to your question. Tony's Ms. Right will see the same thing that Dana saw: a strong, brave, smart, selfless, caring man, who loves and trusts unconditionally. And, if you were smart, Ziva David, that's what you would see too. Tony doesn't have to prove he's worthy of having his Ms. Right. He's already done that. Now it's up to you to prove you're worthy of being her.


End file.
